Kirby Korner
Kirby Korner is the website hosting the Kirby's Cornfuffs Saga, among other things. It was created by Klub3 some time in 2000 using Trellix Web 2.6 and uploading to Tripod web hosting (by Lycos). It is still currently active, and through Lycos Klub3 still has access to the files. It's available still at its original URL, though an ad blocker is recommended, as upwards of 20 ads are generated by Lycos each time a page is loaded: http://klub3.tripod.com/KirbyKorner/index.htm History Kirby Korner was first made in 2000 to house the Kirby's Cornfuffs Saga. It's not clear if it was actually published in 2000 or possibly in 2001, as Klub3 had some trouble as a six year old figuring out how to set up to publish to the host site (especially since there were multiple host options given, but only one of them at the time in the software would actually let someone finish the publishing process through Trellix--Tripod, the very last one on the list). It was continuously updated through 2003, and in December 2003, it was rebranded as The Kirby's Popstar Super Page 2.0 as an attempt to make it seem more professional for submission to a Web Ring, the Kirby's Kreampuff Web Ring. It's unknown if the web ring ever accepted it, as the web ring's extended network of sites is no longer active and only 8 chosen sites are listed on its archive, but it can be assumed it at least showed up in the massive list of unverified submissions on the old page. With the rebranding, the main splash page had its image replaced (original image is still viewable in the "Links" Section) and all previous contents were moved to the "Kirby Korner Archive" section (the original home page essentially). The new home page hosted several new sections with the change (none are story related), along with a repost of the very first part of the original Kirby's Cornfuffs. Links to Klub3's favorite Kirby fansites were also added to the sidebar, though the links have long since become defunct. The site was apparently updated at some point in 2004, as the cgi-bin document lists a published date of 08/16/04, but it does not appear any new sections were put in as part of this update, so it was likely to fix a bug or a typo somewhere. Shortly after this, access to Trellix was lost. In 2011 Klub3 first got access back to the site via the online Lycos file editor and made a small note (via adding plain text to the HTML on the main page) about how much fun it was to make the site as a kid, but shortly after reverted the page to its pre-update backup to keep the site pristine in its Web 1.0 glory. The capability still exists to update the site now through Lycos, but out of respect for its horrible and campy early web glory, it will remain untouched for the future (though it will be backed up and reuploaded elsewhere if Lycos ever announces they're going down). Sections Aside from pages for each of the stories in the Kirby's Cornfuffs Saga, Kirby Korner also hosted the following pages: * What's Hyperlink Mean? (a very basic description of the term hyperlink, presumably to teach the term to other children) * Time Travel (links to a section called Time Warp, an unfinished section meant to tell about Kirby's history and future titles. All it has in actuality is the mention that there was a "Kirby cartoon" released in Japan recently) * Awards We Have Won (a page that shows the one "award" the site won, a "Green Pikachu" award from an old Pokemon fansite that it offered to anyone and everyone who visited to put on their own sites) * Check the Time (a "Pokemon Clock" from an old site Pokemon Paradise. The site is long gone, so the randomized Pokemon sprite does not show up anymore, and after 2010 the clock's coding no longer works and displays 2018 for instance as "118.") * Win Our Award (a page offering Kirby Korner's "award," very graciously given to literally anyone who visits the site. The award is the "Kirby Water Works" award, which means absolutely nothing. I have yet to find a site that proudly lists the Kirby Water Works award among their regalia) * What is Kirby? (A page that informatively explains that Kirby is a "small pink thing" and then sends you to Nintendo's official website) * Jokes (Offers one joke, a terrible "joke" where a woman calls "Kirby Vacuum Cleaners" to clean her house and then Kirby shows up at her door and sucks up all the dirt) * Links (Misleading title. It offers the original splash image before the site's rebrand to be used to link to Kirby Korner, and promises more links on the left. The only link on the left is to TrellixWeb, though it seems like there's supposed to be more links. The rest were eventually added after the rebrand to the new directory page.) * KIRBY KORNER NEWS FLASH (a photo of an angry kirby along with some vague text about some text added to "the title page" not working, then a message about Kirby Korner still being open but saying that the viewer will certainly want to leave now and telling them goodbye, then an apology for the overreaction and an announcement of the updates section. One of many places that reminds you this site is by a six year old) * Kirby's Dreamland 3 Boss Fights Guide (a very simple description of how to clear each boss in the game without any powers, up through King DDD) * Art Gallery (a series of MS Paint illustrations Klub3 made. About as lovely as freehand MS Paint done by a 6 year old can be expected to be) * Kirby Korner Klub (unfortunately named. A bizarre transcript of dialogue between the real life Klub3, Stone Kirby and Rock and Roll Kirby where they debate if Rock and Roll Kirby really saw a real life Dynablade in the body of water behind Klub3's house) * Kirby Cartoon (a very basic description of the characters in the Kirby anime, along with a review for the episode Kirby's Pet Peeve that is only accessible by searching the site map as the hyperlink wasn't finished) * Recent Updates (undated updates about the site and Kirby) * Kirby's Mysteries (has one page, trying to figure out the blur Ado sends after you in Kirby 64. The conclusion is that there is no conclusion. Hahhh. Real funny.) * Members (an incomplete list of "members" of the club, all the people who helped with the site or joined the club to have their Kirby-self OCs included in the story.) * Kirby's Super Star Advice (a page noting that Klub3 doesn't have the game but played it at Rock and Roll Kirby's house and "Remembered some things." It offers "Advice" for the Dynablaze section of the game, which is actually the one piece of legitimately useful game tips on the site... detailing how to access a hidden area in the castle, and where to find Crash to kill the final boss in one shot)